The New World - a mob talker fan-fic by The Mob Reader
by The Mob Reader
Summary: A teenage boy is teleported into the world of Minecraft where he will find friends, enemies and and a special someone. Will he be able to get to of this world ? Will his loved one be able to come with him? Only time will tell. T for swearing and maybe something else /:). dont be a hater. PM for ideas and corrections.:) I case u couldn't guess the paring is some one who can teleport
1. Prologue A new life

Author notes: if you are reading this then you are reading the first ...mob talker fan fiction that was uploaded by me so grab ...your pillow find a good spot and start reading.

PS: I DO NOT own minecraft, mob talker, or the names of the human mobs. If I did than herobrine would be an actual boss mob.

PSS:"-" =dialogue  
~-~ equals in animate (non character) message  
*-* action/sound effect  
^-^ thought  
(-) what ever author have to say

Prologue  
The incident

It's late at night and I was playing Minecraft, a sandbox game that I stumbled upon a few years ago. I was working on the final parts of my mansion that I have been working on for a few months now which was the red stone contraptions and the redstone lighting and man it was a pain in the A**. making it work is easy but concealing all the wirings and the pistons is the hard part. When all of a sudden a stray creeper came in through the door while my back was turned blowing up all of the red stone and killing me instantly( how did it come in? Pressure plates. And doors dummy). Realizing what just happened I screamed my head of "NOO!" as the death screen showed up I pressed respawn and a message showed up ~you cannot respawn in hardcore mode~ *Face palm*.

I went to the bathroom sink to wash off the frustration and I felt a heavy presence around me. As I was washing my face I looked up at my self, an 17 year old chubby boy measuring five feet seven ( which is quite tall for us Asians) messy black hair, round face, brownish skin and a little mark on my cheeks which my mother kept telling me that it means I'll be good with girls but to tell you the truth I'm the complete opposite of what she said. Suddenly I saw a bright pair of white glow at the corner of my sight and when I turned around the lights grew so much that it was blinding, then darkness was all I saw.

I woke up to the tingling of grass brushing against my face and everything was in a blur for me and I was in some sort of a field. My vision was still blurry so I tripped over a small bump on the ground and I fell into the shallow part of a lake. The water refreshed me and my vision became clear now but what I saw amazed me, the whole place was made of blocks from the grass, the sand, the water ... everything! It was so clear now I'm in MINECRAFT. I looked into the water to make sure if I'm a blocky avatar of not and to my relief I was a non-blocky human being but something was off I didn't look like my self, instead I was a young adult with a whitish gray hoodie/jacket a purple T-shirt and black pants, my body wasn't the same also my skin was pinkish white, I had black silky hair(sort of like Kirito form SAO) , i was a whopping 1.8 meters tall ( knowing how tall blocks are in minecraft 1meter ) and I wasn't chubby any more, i had an average body build which was a little muscular.

"So it begins" I said..

_  
End of the chapter 0 (prologue)

Write what you think about my story in the reviews  
This is just a prologue and the mob talker related stuff will begin In the first chapter

Anyways thanks for reading and this may not be that great since this is my first time writing something this big not related to school work.

I would like to thank inverted2wiceover and many other mob talker fanfic writers for inspiring me to write this fanfic.

Coming up next. Not alone

**minor updates done.**


	2. Chapter 1 Not alone

Author notes: there is a bit of time skip in this chapter since the first month is mostly just normal Minecraft survival stuff.

I only own my OC and this fan-fic, nothing else

Legends

You know what, go look at the prologue

Review replies

1st review:Kallistarockz personally the sucked into minecraft was already in my pre-planed writing so I stuck with it and the pairing would not be with the creeper girl because she seemed to be a little bit too young for my OC and the girl I'm picking is a personal favorite so don't be hating :P

2nd review:inverted2wiceover thanks bro for the compliment, I've been reading fanfics of a long time but never thought about writing one so thank you for that and btw I don't know why but personally I don't like to put on armor in my minecraft house because it just feels suffocating. GL on your story too bro or bra I don't know /:D

PSS: I didn't tell you my OC's name but it will be revealed in this chap Or not :P

Chapter 1  
Not alone

1month after arrival.

It's been one month since I've been stranded in this world( the time in Minecraft is like the time in the real world 24hrs for this story), I was happy at first but after a few weeks of harsh survival, close calls and creeper incidents I started to question myself, why was I here, what's my purpose in this world and why me why not my neighbor or someone from across the world, why me. As I was staring out blankly into the rainy night out side I heard a loud banging from my door which lasted for a few seconds then stopped. One part of me thought that it was just a zombie that was banging on my door and got distracted while the other part of me wanted to make sure. So I went downstairs to open my door but what I found shocked me, there lying down on the porch was a girl with beautiful long hair that had a reddish brown color, whitish skin and her clothing seems to represent an ender man ^OMG finally another human being wait what am I thinking... She seems to be un cautious, I should bring her in away from the rain^ (May have spelled it wrong and if you want to see what she looks like look up "mob talker Andr" on google images and imagine her with a bit bigger breasts probably around c size not as big as the skeleton girl though :0)

End of chap 1

Sorry guys for this short chapter I jus got back from school and I had this thought in my mind so I just wrote it down.

PS: rain doesn't hurt Andr but if exposed long enough she will become uncautious

OMG people actually read my fanfic \(0u0)/... Anyways feel free to follow and favorite this story. Also pleas leave a review so I know what you guys think about this WIP story

BYEEeE


	3. Chapter 2 feelings

Omg 90+ views on my story \OoO/ I can't believe it  
And for me to think my story was crap when I wrote it  
*Andr suddenly teleports in*  
"Aww it's it's ok your story's not a crab"  
"Wait.. What, I ment crap not crab!"  
"Well it's crap than!" *teleports back into story"  
"Well shit, MOM Where's the noose!"

I own minecaft ok and I know how to program! Now stop bothering me about it.(extreme sarcasm)

Legends

Look at chap 1

Review replies

Alphagroup12: good to know that you like it

The-Humanlooking nemesis: just to keep it secret I PMed you

Chapter 3: Feelings

(Last night)

Girls POV

^Cold, the rain is so cold I can't take it anymore, WAIT what's that in the trees. Maybe if I can get there I can live through the night.^

(Morning)

Still the girl's POV

I woke up to find my self I a dimly lit room the walls were made of oak wood and I seemed to be on a bed. It took me a minute for remember some parts of what happened a thunderstorm, a house, and a tall figure was all that I remember from last night. I looked out at the window and saw that it's early morning but I almost yelped in shock when I saw a boy lightly snoring on a chair beside the bed. ^he must have been waiting for me to wake up^ I thought as I slowly got up from the bed not wanting to wake him up since he probably have been staying up the whole night waiting for me. All of a sudden he started yelling "No don't, take me instead." as sweated started dripping from his face I knew that he was in some sort of a nightmare so I shook him awake.

Guy's POV(in his dreams)

^wait where am I, the ground looked like end stone?^ then suddenly a form out of no where a girl ran into me knocking both of us down.  
Then a purple aura and sets of purple eyes surrounded us getting closer and closer every second, a stream or purple chains strapped around the girl and dragged her into the purple mist and her screaming stopped. I wanted to go after her but I couldn't, I just couldn't move, when the purple mist finally faded, the whole place began to shake violently until fell of into the void.

(Back to reality)

I woke up and there was the girl that I rescued yesterday shaking lightly on my shoulder. I couldn't see her eyes last night but now that we were face to face I saw her eyes, they were a beautiful deep violet (violet is purple right?) that was just so captivating ^Ok man crossing the line now^. It took her a second to realized I had woken up and we both ended up looking into each other's eyes but we quickly turned away with a nervous laugh and a blush form both of us.

Girls POV

My heart was beating faster than an ocelot on steroids (just for humor) after the long gaze ^whoo, wait what's his name?^

"Excuse me sir, thank you for saving me last night but I didn't quite catch your name." I asked.

"Arkar, my name is Arkar, and may I ask the same to you too miss" he said.

"My name is Andr, nice to meet you... Umm I should get going now, you probably don't want me to stay here I'll be a burden to you an-"

"It's ok Andr, you can stay here I don't mind and you don't look like you have a place to stay judging form last night anyways." He said

Arkar's POV

After I said that I was half expecting a slap from Andr since she might have thought I was trying to pull fast ball move on her but I was greeted with hug from Andr as she softly whispered "Thank you." To me.

End of chapter 3

Hey dudes

I'm truly sorry if the romantic part sucked since it's my first time writing a romantic piece. I am also sorry for this chapter taking so long but school and home work have really been taking a big chunk of my free time.

Anyways please leave a review on what you think about the story and or this chapter. And I'll see you dudes later.


End file.
